The Truth, and Nothing But The Truth
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: Alex disobeys and lies to Olivia and must be punished for it.


Alex came out of the boutique with a mixture of elation and apprehension. The dress she had purchased for the benefit on Saturday night was gorgeous - a royal blue, knee-length number with cap sleeves and a seam to emphasize Alex's tiny waist. The dress was perfect for the occasion.

The problem? Olivia had given Alex permission to spend up to $200 on a dress for the benefit, and the dress now in Alex's possession cost over $400. In one giant gush, memories of leather and wooden implements wreaking havoc on her bare bottom crossed her mind. In a fit of desperation, and an obvious fluke of good judgment, Alex fished the receipt for the dress out of the bag and threw it in the nearest trash can. As soon as she did it, she knew she was in trouble. But just maybe she could keep Olivia from finding out. Alex hadn't been spanked in over a month. She wanted to keep up her track record.

Alex walked into her apartment to find Olivia making dinner. Olivia looked up when Alex entered and smiled warmly.

"Hi, baby," Olivia stirred the spaghetti sauce, "did you find a dress?"

Alex's excitement for the beautiful dress overcame her knowledge of her misbehavior as she pulled the dress out of the bag and showed it to her girlfriend.

"You're going to be a knock-out in that!" Olivia's eyed the dress approvingly, "it looks expensive, though. How much did you spend?"

"It was only $130. But I lost the receipt coming out of the store." Alex gulped, hoping that her story sounded believable, and that she didn't sound nervous while telling it. Olivia just smiled and kissed her.

"Okay," she said, "will you set the table while I finish getting dinner ready?"

"Yes, ma'am." Alex put her things away, and then did as she was asked and put plates, forks, spoons, and knives on the table for each of them.

That night, Alex tossed and turned. Her conscience was bothering her. Whenever she misbehaved, she began to feel jumpy, because she was afraid she would be caught. She always said that she would make a terrible perp because the guilt would eat away at her insides. Alex rolled over and gently began to shake Olivia's shoulder.

"Liv?… Liv?"

"Hu- wh- Alex. Are you okay?"

"I don't feel good, Liv."

"Are you sick, baby?" Olivia sat up and turned on the light, her deep brown eyes filled with concern. She looked at the clock. It was 11:00 pm. They had only gone to bed an hour ago, and Alex hadn't mentioned not feeling well.

"No. I don't feel good because of something I did."

Olivia sighed. She was relieved that her little Alex wasn't sick or hurt, but 11:00 at night was hardly the time for a confession.

"Tell me."

"You know that dress I bought? And how I said it was $130 and I lost the receipt? Well, that isn't the truth. The dress was $415 and I threw the receipt away on purpose."

"All right," Olivia suppressed a yawn, "I'm glad you told me the truth, baby. It's too late to deal with it tonight, but we'll talk about it tomorrow after work, okay?"

"Okay," Alex agreed, "I'm sorry, Liv."

"I know, sweetie," Olivia settled back down and pulled Alex into her arms. Alex fell asleep with her head resting on Olivia's chest.

7 am came bright an early, as the alarm blared in the detective's ear. Olivia switched off the damn thing, swearing to herself that one of these days she was going to take a hammer to it. She rolled over and smiled at the sleeping blonde beside her. She kissed her.

"Alex, time to get up, honey."

"Coffee?" was Alex's sleepy reply. Olivia chuckled.

"I'll make some." Olivia got up, dressed, and went to the kitchen to make coffee. Alex joined her soon after and began to scramble some eggs. Olivia's cell phone rang, making both women jump in surprise.

"Benson…. Hey, El…. Okay, I'll be there in ten…. Okay…. Bye." Olivia sighed as she hung up her phone and hurried to load and holster her gun.

"No time for breakfast, babe. That was Elliot. We caught a case. Listen, I want you to come straight home after work and call me when you get here. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am. Be safe, Liv." Alex was always apprehensive when Olivia was called out in the line of fire. Olivia gave her a quick kiss.

"I will, don't worry. I love you." and with that, she was off to defend the streets of New York.

Alex had a trial at noon, and her ears perked up at the bailiff's words as he swore in the first witness:

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

Alex had trouble concentrating when she was called to question a witness. Those words that she had heard so many times since law school kept vibrating in her ears. If people in court were expected to tell the truth, why would she think that she would ever get away with lying to her girlfriend?

After work, Alex left her office. She needed a drink, but bypassed the bar, remembering that Olivia had told her to go straight home, and knowing that adding disobedience on top of lying would not do any favors for her bottom. When Alex reached the apartment, she picked up the phone and dialed Olivia's cell phone number.

"Benson."

"Liv, it's me. I just got home."

"Good girl. Thank you for calling. I'm at the hospital with Elliot. He tripped and sprained his ankle. Though the way he's acting, he might as well have got it chopped off." Olivia's voice held a tone of teasing, and Alex could hear Elliot protesting in the background. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Poor baby."

"Anyway, I'll be home in about half an hour. I want you to plant your nose in the corner and think about last night while you wait for me."

"Do I have to, Liv? I hate the corner!"

"I know you do. That's why you have to. Call it a little training in obedience."

"Yes, ma'am. But I won't like it!"

"I don't expect you to," Olivia chuckled, "I just expect you to obey me."

After hanging up the phone, Alex did indeed obey Olivia and went to the bedroom and stood in a corner. She really did hate the corner, and would only stand there when Olivia told her to.

Olivia arrived home twenty five minutes later. The apartment was quiet, so she assumed that Alex was in the corner like she was supposed to be. She walked into the bedroom and found her little Alex fidgetting in the corner. Alex was not used to standing in the corner for more than ten minutes at a time.

"Alex, be still, little one." Alex jumped when she heard Olivia's voice. She had been lost in her own thoughts and had not heard her detective come home. She tried to calm her movements, and miraculously succeeded.

"Good girl. Now come here and have a conversation with me."

Alex fled from the corner and sat down cross-legged on the bed facing Olivia, who was sitting on the edge with one leg tucked underneath her.

"So, let me see if I have everything right," Olivia began, "when I told you yesterday about the benefit, and told you that you could buy a new dress for it, and told you that you could only spend $200, and you spent twice that much, you then came home and lied to me and told me that you had spent only $130 and that you had 'lost' the receipt, when in reality you purposely threw away the receipt so I wouldn't find out that the dress actually cost $415. Is that right?"

"Yes, ma'am." Having her behavior laid out in front of her like that made it sound that much worse, even to Alex.

"Do you have anything else you want to say or tell me?"

"Just that I'm sorry, ma'am. I'll try to be brave for whatever punishment you decide I deserve."

"Alex, bring me the dress." Olivia ordered authoritatively. Alex got up from the bed, went to the closet, and brought out the dress she had bought at the boutique. She handed it to Olivia, who accepted it into her outstretched arms.

"I'm going to put this away," Olivia explained, "and when I decide you've earned it back, I'll give it back to you. You'll just have to wear one of the dresses you already own to the benefit on Saturday. Lord knows you have plenty of them."

"You mean I can still go?" Alex's tone was hopeful.

"Yes," Olivia confirmed, "if it was merely a pleasurable outing, I would say no, but it's for a good cause, and we promised Elliot and Kathy that we would be there."

"But," Olivia added quickly, "that does not mean, little girl, that there is no punishment here. You have a good spanking coming for spending more money than I said you could, and then you're getting a mouthsoaping for lying to me."

Alex grimaced. She wasn't usually a liar, and could count on one hand the number of times that Olivia had soaped her mouth. Alex hated the taste of ivory, as she guessed most of the rest of the legally sane world did. It was so gross. But she had promised to be brave, so she resolved to do just that, and nodded her understanding.

Olivia debated in her mind for a moment. She then went to the closet, reached into a box, and pulled out an object that Alex had never seen before. It was made of leather and had three tongues protruding from the handle.

"This is called a tawse, Alex," Olivia explained, "I bought it about six months ago, after the fiasco with the car, but never felt the need to put it into action until now. Hopefully it will teach you a good lesson and keep you from misbehaving for a while."

Alex gulped. The sight of the foreign object made her nervous. Olivia sat down on the bed.

"Come here." Alex minced her way to Olivia's side, where Olivia proceeded to pull down Alex's pants and panties to her knees and guided her across her lap and into the proper position.

"Why are you getting this spanking, Alex?"

"Be-because I spent more money than I was allowed to, ma'am."

"Until I say otherwise, you'll check with me about any purchase that is not a necessity. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Alex consented.

"I know you've never gotten the tawse before, sweetie. It's going to hurt and I know you'll cry, but I want you to try to stay still. And, as usual, no trying to cover up."

"Can I hold your hand? I'm scared, Liv."

"Of course. Here, take my hand. You don't have to be scared, baby. I would never hurt you." Alex, of course, knew this. But it was nice to be reassured.

Olivia lifted her hand and brought down the tawse on Alex's bare bottom. Alex gasped as if in shock before letting out a loud "OW!"

It did not take long before Alex was in tears, lying limply over Olivia's strong thighs. She thought she had never felt such an intense sting and ache in her entire life! Even the belt was less painful than this! It wasn't quite as painful as the cane, though, which Alex was grateful for.

Olivia finally put down the tawse, and held Alex gently over her lap for a few minutes while she cried. Olivia rubbed her back and stroked her hair. Alex sniffled and sobbed for a while before attempting to stand up. Olivia too stood up and caressed Alex's sweet, tear-stained face.

"We're not done yet, sweetheart," Olivia reminded her kindly, "you still have a mouthsoaping coming for lying to me." Alex frowned.

"Haven't I been punished enough?" Alex tried not to whine, knowing that whining wouldn't get her anywhere. "I'm really sorry, Liv. And my butt hurts a lot. I'll never lie to you again, I swear."

"I know it hurts. That was the point," Olivia explained patiently, "you have been punished almost enough, but not quite. I don't want to have to discuss this with you again. So we are going to take a walk to the bathroom now." As Olivia led Alex out of the bedroom and into the bathroom across the hall, Alex hung her head. Then she eyed the hard porcelain toilet seat, and she began to cry again, knowing what was expected of her. She looked at Olivia pleadingly.

"No, baby," Olivia shook her head, "I know it hurts, but you have to sit down. Come on, lets get this over with." Alex sat down, and winced, tears streaming down her pretty face.

"Mouth open, please," Olivia came toward Alex with the bar of soap, "five minutes."

"Five?" Alex begged.

"Shall we make it ten?" Olivia sighed with a raised eyebrow.

"No, ma'am." Alex obediently opened her mouth, and grimaced at the sharp taste of ivory. Alex had never really realized before just how long five minutes was. The time seemed to go on forever. What was actually only five minutes felt like ten hours.

When the five minutes was almost up (Olivia timed it to the second), Alex was again crying almost as hard as she had been during her spanking. Alex was feeling terrible, between the pain in her bottom, the soapy taste in her mouth, and the memory of what she had done to get herself in trouble in the first place.

Olivia finally took the soap out of Alex's mouth and kissed the blonde head.

"Rinse, sweetie. Your punishment is over. You're forgiven and I love you."

Alex didn't wait to be asked twice. She jumped up and rinsed out her mouth in the sink until the soapy taste was as diluted as it was going to get. She was oblivious to the fact that she was still basically naked from the waist down, with her pants and panties still around her knees.

"Up or off, lovey?" Olivia indicated the mass of denim blue and lacy pink fabric when the couple walked back into the bedroom.

"Off." Alex stepped out of her jeans and panties, folded them, and laid them on the bed.

"Would you like a cuddle, honey?" Olivia sat down on the bed and opened her arms.

Alex flew into the safety of Olivia's embrace and shed the last of her tears feeling loved and secure. Olivia kissed her and grinned.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" Alex couldn't help but grin back at her.

"I do."


End file.
